Day 3: Vision (Hange Week)
by Grasi Andrade
Summary: Made for prompt 3 (vision) of the Hange Week on tumblr. This is a short interaction of Hanji and Levi, when she found out that she really lost her vision of an eye. SPOILERS of chapter 90.


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin and their characters belong to Hajime Isayama, Kodansha and WIT Studio. No money is being made from this work.

 **#**

Days had passed since the return of the Survey Corps - or at least what was left of it. After the audience with the high-ranking officials and with the Queen, and after the memorial service for the countless dead in battle, Hanji finally had time to receive the consultation of a specialist eye doctor from the Capital. She had already been evaluated by a regular doctor as soon as they arrived, but some officers from Wall Sina had heard of this doctor and insisted that she should consult with him as well. Apparently he was the best.

Since she had become the new Commander, Levi began to accompany her everywhere as her right arm. The medical appointment was no exception, though he had decided to wait outside her office to give her privacy. Leaning against the wall with folded arms, he waited.

After a while, he saw the door opening, the doctor came out and greeted the Captain as he passed by him. As soon as he left, Levi entered the room and found Hanji looking at the mirror holding an eye patch in her hand.

"Bad news, huh?" He asked approaching her from behind.

"Nothing we didn't already expected... I'll probably never get my sight back. This eye is useless now." She replied without turning to him.

Yes, they imagined she wouldn't recover her vision, but still Levi felt bad about it.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be! I'm still alive. Different from so many others…" She said with a sad smile.

The pain of the loss was still too much for her to deal with. Once more she had lost her comrades, but never before she had lost so many at once. Erwin, Moblit... She missed them so much! Not to mention the loss to mankind.

With her thoughts in mind, she didn't notice Levi approaching. She just felt arms hugging her body from behind, catching her by surprise.

"Hmm.. Levi?" She asked him, waiting for an explanation for his sudden act.

"For a moment, I really thought you had died there."

Only with those words she did understand what he was feeling. Losing everyone else was already a horrible pain, but if she had thought that Levi had died too, even if for a short time... She didn't want to think about it!

She turned to hug him properly and rested her head on his. "I know... Sorry for that."

"Don't do this shit to me again! Promise that you won't die like this!" He asked her, pressing his face further into her chest.

"You know that I can promise you that..." Hanji tried to reason.

"I don't care! Just promise me!" He knew it was an empty one, but he needed to hear it anyway.

"Ok! I promise you!" She pulled him away and gave him a half smile.

He didn't smiled back, instead he looked again to the eye patch in her hand and asked. "Do you need a help with that?"

Hanji glanced the object and then faced him, touching her injured eye. "It's pretty bad, huh? It's better I cover it soon or it will scare people."

"Yeah... But you know what the real tragedy is?" Levi asked serious.

"Besides everything?" Hanji asked him back with a confused smile.

"Yeah. I can't call you four-eyes anymore. Three-eyes doesn't have the same ring to it."

She stared him shocked for a while, then started to laugh, a real one this time.

"Hahahaha!"

"Too soon?"

For most people, this would seem like a really bad joke at a totally inappropriate moment. But Hanji was probably the only person who could catch on what he actually meant by that. He was trying to tell her that the appearance of her eye didn't matter at all to him, he was trying to comfort her.

"Nope! Thank you, Levi!"

 **#**

This was a short one and I don't know if it was good, but I still wanted to post something for this prompt. And I hope Levi don't seem ooc. I imagined this one with them being in an established relationship.

The final was completely based on this comic of drinkyourfuckingmilk. If you still don't know her, check out her incredible arts on tumblr!

drinkyourfuckingmilk. tumblr post / 159384548178/ this-is-why-i-like-you-a-bunch-of-saturday


End file.
